Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Most organic electronic devices comprise electrodes.
Thus, what is needed are methods of making organic electronic devices comprising electrodes.